damian_marin_at_9fandomcom-20200215-history
Damian's Object Show
Damian's Object Show '''Damian's Object Show '''is an Arizonan-American object show that takes place at DOS Land, Arizona (a fictional city in Arizona). The whole story of the show is about an 11 year-old 4 rainbow letter-shaped object going on random adventures and contests with the Host and his other friends. Stop Sign, who is the main antagonist of the show is really mean to a lot of people, even the Host and Damian Marin. He talks trash to people and disrespects them. The series began with an announcement of Damian making his first ever object show. The announcement was put on YouTube on February 3, 2018. He started the first episode of DOS on February 7, 2018.The plot of the whole show would be that Damian and his friends would go on an adventure to find treasure, but unfortunately, that never happened. There were plans from Damian that he could cancel the show due to the entire show being inactive for a very long time. It is possible because now he doesn't do the series that often. There is a total of 4 seasons with 94 episodes. All seasons end with a total of 30 episodes in each season. In Season 4, there is only 3 episodes. After Damian's mom threw his object characters away during a chore, Damian gave up and decided to cancel the show. Trivia The Series of LPS had a crossover with DOS on April 20, 2019, however there was no episode for DOS about the crossover. The longest object show episode was created on April 29, 2018. The episode ran for 1 hour, 2 minutes and 36 seconds. This is the first ever object show episode to be 1 hour long. DOS 30: The Finale is the only episode with ending credits to mark the end of Season 1. DOS 21: Free Contest (Part 2) only ran for 1 minute and 15 seconds due to an interruption. DOS 2, DOS 3 and DOS 4 were all made on February 8, 2018 (a day after the first episode of DOS was made). One DOS episode's ending was been super interrupted by Damian's friends who were making a lot of stupid noises. Season 1 (2018 - 2018) This is the first ever season of Damian's Object Show. It premiered on February 7, 2018 and ended on March 24, 2018. Season 1 consists of 30 episodes. Season 2 (2018 - 2018) This is the second season of Damian's Object Show. It premiered on March 25, 2018 and ended on June 15, 2018. Season 2 consists of 30 episodes. Season 3 (2018 - 2019) This is the third season of Damian's Object Show. It premiered on June 30, 2018 and ended on January 15, 2019. Season 3 consists of 29 episodes because the creator forgot to do Episode 9 of Season 3. Season 4 (2019 - 2019) This is the fourth and final season of Damian's Object Show. It premiered on January 18, 2019 and ended on April 20, 2019. Season 4 consists of 3 episodes, making the season incomplete. Replacement After Damian's Object Show got cancelled on June 26, 2019, Damian came up with a new object show called "Object Damian" (OD) to replace DOS. Object Damian premiered on July 3, 2019.Category:DMA9 Series